User talk:GMRE/Archive 16
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14 and Archive 15. My game is glitchy The IBT survived the EMP [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:23, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps this might help (and this might be the only picture I take of JC3) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:00, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Was it damaged at all, or was it at full health? GMRE (talk) 15:38, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Full health. No one attacked it. And then the EMP activated and I expected a internal explosion, but none came. Then I just grappled to it and hijacked. Seconds later, Urga Szturm 63As and 2 CS Odjurs appear out of nowhere (as if they also survived the EMP) which become target practice to my newly acquired IBT, albeit with some resistance. ::Something else, do you notice that trapezoid-like hole in the front? That's where that red glass is supposed to go. The only time I've seen the tank like that IS its destroyed form. So now in my opinion, the tank WAS destroyed, but the tank itself was apparently still functional. Similar to a car exploding but Rico remaining inside in the driving position [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:07, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::If only we had Safehouses. :::So if it was already blown up, but still functional, it should have been indestructable, right? GMRE (talk) 19:15, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh yes (sigh) ::::Indeed. It was indestructible. I emptied 22 UVK-13 and Fire Leech rounds into it and it didn't blow up. Other than attract the attention of a few rebels thinking there was a aerial bombardment in progress, a shield might as well have been up [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:16, June 15, 2016 (UTC) And something else that I can't explain [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:42, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ... Hello? You gonna respond? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:27, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oh. Umm... Yeah, that sure looks like a glitch to me. I guess the game occasionally mixes up the vehicle versions. Like the vine truck I saw on the side of the road (picture at Stria Obrero) and how I saw the military using a rebel boat to attack Porto Cavo (picture in the gallery). Those are probably all the same glitch. GMRE (talk) 09:42, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:01, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:01, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Broken link The "factions" link at the JC3 portal redirects to the JC2 faction's category page. Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 02:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'll see about that. GMRE (talk) 15:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I assume you see that "new" box on about community growing... ...is that Wikia's idea of a joke? Or is it some sort of incentive to get more people to join wikis? Just what I observed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:57, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :There's thousands of wikis owned by wikia, mostly small pointless ones with like under 50 articles. I guess they figured that it would be helpful to them. To larger wikis that have well planned out community pages, it's pretty much insulting. There's noting we can do about it but wait. It shouldn't take long for them to replace it with the next stupid idea. Like remember those automated lists of articles with apparently no infoboxes? GMRE (talk) 15:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah those were pointless ::... ::To me this does pretty much sound insulting ::I mean, we have like 1,559 articles on this wiki (I'm assuming redirects included) but one other wiki that I contribute to has like 1 short of a hundred articles (although the admin there is planning on expanding the wiki massively lately) ::... ::Dunno what Wikia is up to now these days... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:56, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::And as a minor glitch right now the auto-refresh on has disappeared, making me have to refresh the page every time to see changes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:59, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Well they do have a business to run, so trying things like this is to be expected. Wouldn't you try seemingly odd things to increse your number of users instead of them? GMRE (talk) 16:04, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wikia is a business? And I thought it was something like this ::::Well yeah ::::Probably [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:01, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia uses donations only but wikia (similar concept but different company) is a private company. They make money by advertisements. Try visiting the site with no adblocker. GMRE (talk) 17:23, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Oh ::::::Oh wow ::::::... ::::::NTY... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) This is BS plain and simple Top contributors? Seriously? I might've been interested maybe a few months ago And seriously? ? There already is this ... I guess Espia Alta and Bassa can be created later [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:50, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :I fixed that template link. It should disappear from the "wanted pages" list with in a few hours (servers take time to update some lists). The "wanted pages" list is a list of all red links. GMRE (talk) 16:05, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay wonderful [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:14, June 30, 2016 (UTC) LOL Look at this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:25, June 30, 2016 (UTC) New glitch Melee button doesn't work on PS4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:55, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have a PS4, so I don't care. -> Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. GMRE (talk) 16:25, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Have you noticed something? Only the Weimaraner W3 spawns in traffic but not the Pavouk U-15 This is unlike previous games where a motorcycle and patrol car spawns in traffic Apache Army Model 842 and Huerta Mesa in Just Cause (1) Hamaya GSY650 and Wilforce jeep in Just Cause 2 Pavouk U-15 and Weimaraner W3 in Just Cause 3 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think it still shows up during heat. Right? GMRE (talk) 16:32, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:41, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ?!??!!???!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-JO3HodoqU [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:59, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Probably has something to do with having flown under ground. I haven't flown there myself, so I don't know how likely this is to happen. GMRE (talk) 09:27, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Interesting glitch He evidently didn't remove it, so how exactly do you explain this Very odd glitch [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:25, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Game glitching 101 CS Odjurs, Urga Szturm 63As with elites, + Pavouk U-15s at heat level 5 1 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:44, July 11, 2016 (UTC)